campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Crona Yuo
How to Deal with things Um...Hi? I'm Crona. Can we do this when there aren't so many people around? I don't like being interviewed father. I-I'm sorry I spoke out of turn. I-I am Crona Yuo the son of Maia, um um I use to live with my father Dennis. He had sent me away, because the things were attacking. None of them can beat me. I don't know why they try to attack and why father wants me to go to camp. I was doing just fine with him and living in the basement. He says I'm like a child, but it's-it's not like I'm an adult yet. How sh-should I act? Being under pressure isn't good for me. Can you all back away? I don't know how to deal with things like this. No no I don't need any tissue. I just have some dust in my eyes. (Who the heck am I kidding?) I just don't like to be questioned so I will just be silent. I look over at everyone. They want to know my background and about how I obtained black blood, which protects my body from all attacks. They want to know how I obtained such a powerful weapon, well tu-tuff luck for them. Damned counselors. Any other normal teen gets one counseler but I have four. Unfair if you a-ask me. But I wasn't being asked and I spoke out of turn again. My dad's here, having a fit at my silence and threatening to strike me, so he gets kicked out. I still won't talk, but I'll think to myself. When living with my dad I had to always listen to him and do everything he asked. I wonder how he met my ever so s hy mother. I know she's shy because I'm shy. That's where I get it from. My mom is the goddess of Shyness. I shiver in my seat trying to imagine her loving someone like my dad. My dad doesn't even know my gender. He says I didn't have one. I didn't understand and he wouldn't tell me. He'd ignored me so now I will do the sa-same to these stupid counselors. Stupid? I look up at their degrees on the wall and shake my head. These counselors are strange. Like one of them is blue, the other has goat feet. They're mythical creatures and they made me come here to talk to them. They left camp. This appointment was made to see if I was stable enough to be around the other campers, because my Black blood and recklessness makes me dangerous, but my shyness makes me secluded. One of the counselors come over to me and place a hand on my shoulder. "You can come to our camp." What the heck? H-how is that possible? All I did was tell them my name and they judged by my silence that I was stable....? They must be joking. I don't want to go! I want to go back to my basement. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE I CAN'T BE STABLE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They drag me out and throw me in the car going in the other direction of my house. My dad laughs and waves to me. Having to Deal with People I shiver as soon as I go through the camp boundaries. It's a beautiful place, it really is but this is weird. There's too many people. I feel like they're all watching me. I'm attracting more attention by being escorted by a bunch of camp counselors. I hunch over and hold my arm. Why must they star e into my blood. I'm not allowed to let people know about my talents and such. I don't consider anything I can do a blessing or talent....more as a curse it makes me a freak and that's why no one loves me. I shiver more at all the people. I can't deal with this! NONONO I start to run the other direction causing more eyes to wander over to me. They grab me again and we continue to walk. I'm not a people person I can't deal with these things! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~more eyes wander over to me as I scream. Oh dear. Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Females Category:Males Category:Children of Maia Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Fanfiction character